This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
In the conventional raising of farm animals, various methods have been used in attempts at improved feeding. Certain animals, such as breeding, nursing, and young animals, may have specialized feeding requirements and other needs. Particular needs may be different between animals, whether it is the quantity of food delivered, the number of feedings per day, the appropriate timing of feedings, and the like. For example, it may be desired to allow lactating animals, such as sows, to feed on demand throughout the day, while pregnant sows may only be provided with specific amounts of feed. Nursing and weaning animals, such as piglets, may have yet additional feeding requirements.
Feed that is not eaten may spoil or be rapidly contaminated and wasted by various means. Wasted feed adds further costs and, of course, is desired to be avoided. Additionally, feeding mechanisms with quality components are needed to accommodate aggressive animals. Accordingly, there remains a need for a high quality feeding mechanism that reduces waste, minimizes contamination and odor, cleans easily, and facilitates a variable supply of feed to animals as necessary.